User talk:Silvore
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Incarceron Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey Hey, make me Admin, then we can really get this Wikia going! Ltearth 16:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Updating Hello! This wiki seems to be coming along nicely! I was just wondering if you would mind me making some edits to the main page and navigation bar :) I also was hoping to add some more content to this wiki, and maybe creating a skin and wordmark! Let me know if you have any issues or preferences for how you would like things done. Grace 00:50, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I made the changes that I mentioned earlier. Feel free to revert if you don't like them! Grace 00:43, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Apparently I've been working on this wiki for a bit. Do you mind if I adopt it? I'm an experienced admin on both the Poptropica Wiki and Wreck It Ralph Wiki. I've made some categories and fixed up some pages while everyone was inactive. Thanks. Pikachu (talk) 05:49, April 15, 2014 (UTC)